


That time Andy came out to the guys

by katsukis



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer!Andy, Vandays, Vandays!FOB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukis/pseuds/katsukis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How would you guys react if I told you if I was genderfluid?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	That time Andy came out to the guys

**Author's Note:**

> this is totally not for lauren (love you, babe.)
> 
>  
> 
> **inspired by this** \- “LIKE ANDY GETTING REALLY NERVOUS WHEN THEY HAVE TO TELL THE GUYS ABOUT IT AND IT'S DURING VAN DAYS SO THEY'RE ALL LIKE "i can totally see that dude" and joe is like "the first time i met you i thought you were a girl" AND ANDY JUST BLUSHES AND GETS REALLY HAPPY AND CAN'T HELP BUT SQUEEZE THEM INTO A BIG GROUP HUG”
> 
>  
> 
> if you want to i'm open for requests? i'm new at this, ahhh.
> 
> apologies for mistakes!!

**set in third person**

Andy is standing in the middle of the cramped break room.

The band's at some music festival in the middle of July and it's making everyone sweat buckets, but the worst one hit is Patrick, who's currently half asleep in the sweltering heat while being given water bottles every hour, and right now it's Andy's turn to watch him while Pete and Joe are our meeting fans or hitting on girls, whatever is more productive to them.

Their hair is pulled up in a ponytail and it's something they're not quiet used to it while they idly rub their inked arms, wondering how this is all going to go.

“Dude,” Patrick murmurs, and Andy is thrown off guard. “Just c'mere and take a breather.”

They nod and bite their lip, as Patrick pulls his knees up, allowing them to drop down on the couch.

“What would you do,” They start, “If you needed to tell someone something but you were too scared of how they would react.”

“Depends.” He shrugged but then raised an eyebrow. “Are you the person who's been messing with our shit, because if so that is not cool at all.”

“No no, if anything that's fucking My Chem.” They turned to look at Patrick who was smiling and reaching for the nearly empty water bottle that's propped between his thighs.

“Well, I have to tell you guys something when we're back in the van.” Patrick just smiles as the door is swung open suddenly, showing a sweating and bright red Pete along with a very unamused Joe.

“We're gonna play in 5, so Patrick you better be ready or we're dragging you on stage.” Andy just rolled their eyes and stood up, holding out a hand for the singer.

“By the way,” Joe stated “Mikey's the one who's been messing with our equipment with his partner in crime also known as motherfucking Bob Bryar, so we just went on the bus and Frank told us to do whatever we wanted to their bunks.”

“So we may of caught a shit ton of worms.” Pete gave a shit eating grin and Andy just rolled their eyes.

-

Andy had them all sit down after their set, and Pete was wide awake, adrenalin still coursing through his veins, Joe was drowsy and Patrick was half away from passing out.

“So,” Andy had started playing with the hem of their shirt. “How would you guys react if I told you if I was genderfluid?”

They sat there in confusion for a moment, but Patrick, being the trivia dork, knew what they were going at, but didn't say anything.

“Explain,” Joe sighed, “You know I'm not a person with vast knowledge of things.”

“Genderfluid is a term meaning I switch between genders.” Andy took a shaky breath as Joe and Pete were giving them their full attention. “It's not like a whole drastic change like one morning I'll have a dick and the next I'll be running around with boobs, it's more a subtle change.”

“Hey, it's cool.” Patrick gave them a smile as he pulled his knees to his chest, “So do you have preferred pronouns or do you go with whatever gender you're feeling?”

Andy gave a slow nod, “The whole they and them pronouns are fine.”

“Yeah sure, that's cool, thanks for telling us.” Pete gave a huge grin before bouncing up from his seat to tackle Andy in a hug.

Joe shrugged and moved to join in on the hug and even the half-asleep Patrick decided to as well before Andy was just smiling, feeling tears pricking at their eyes.

They shouldn't of worried, because this is their family and they should love each other no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not crying, you're crying.
> 
> open for requests i guess?


End file.
